Hearts of Gold, Wills of Steel
by DragonshadowRyukage
Summary: Summary: When All Might forgets an important detail about One for All, He sets in motion a chain of events that will change Izuku forever. Literally. What's this about an extra student? Iida is acting as though he's hiding something. What could it be? Fem! Izuku. Other genderbent characters. Part Crack! Fic. WARNING: Chapters 2 and 3 are just A/N's atm. Will change that soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When All Might forgets an important detail about One for All, He sets in motion a chain of events that will change Izuku forever. Literally. What's this about an extra student? Iida is acting as though he's hiding something. What could it be? Fem! Izuku. Other genderbent characters.**

 **I hope you guys and gals enjoy my story.**

 **Update *10/15/18: I edited it because it was brought to my attention it was posted with a lot errors and so I decided to fix them. I apologize to anyone who had to read those horrible mistakes.**

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

After eating All Might's hair and passing out, Izuku was offered another chance at taking the entrance because she had passed out from the pain of the changes from One for All. **(A/N: Read "Fine Print" by yojimbra for the details, but I will explain everything imortant and what I'm changing.)**

" **I am sorry, young Midoriya! I forgot that One for All changed a person's gender because it combined with another quirk somewhere along the lines**!"All Might frantically apologized as he panicked, waving his hands around like a lunatic and turning into his muscle form. **(A/N: Hopefully only time he's OOC.)**

"Ummm, so I-I-I'm a g-g-girl now!" exclaimed Izuku.

" **Indeed. I have talked with the principal and set up a make-up exam for you to take, but there will be another person at the exam** for he lived in Texas and could not make it to the normal exams due to a villain attack at an airport on the way to the exam," All might explained as he calmed down enough to revert to his civilian form.

"So, I can s-still get into UA?" she asked with a teary-eyed hope-filled expression.

"Indeed! But you must take it with one other person who was delayed enough to miss the exam completely!"

"Yeah, you said that already," Izuku snarked at him. "W-w-what-t-t t-the h-heck?! I-I-I would never say s-s-something like that to a hero!"

"Well, young Midoriya, It seems that we should go talk to your Mother, and quickly."

"Wait! So yo were born a girl?" she asked as quickly as she could.

"Yes, I was born a girl. I was a girl until I was around your age. The pain was mostly from you going through what a girl would during puberty over a few years in just a few hours. It's also why you had to keep training after the nine month mark. I just forgot that you would change genders."

After that All might carried her in silence while jumping in his muscle form with her to the apartment she lived in with her mother.

"A-all Might-sama! What are you doing here? Where's my son?!"

" **No worries, Ms. Midoriya. I shall explain everything. And please, drop the honorific."**

"H-h-how do you know my name?"

" **I am the one who has been trainig your son-"**

"What have you bee training him for?" she interrupted.

" **To inherit my quirk. I have been training him to inherit my quirk, but I forgot something important about it. It switches the inheritor's gender,"** All Might finished as though Inko hadn't interrupted.

"So, are you saying that that is my Izu? Hahaha, You pulled the prank off very well, Izuku. How'd you convince All Might to go along with it?" she said between bouts of hysterical laughter.

After a few moments, Izuku finally spoke up.

"Kaa-chan, It's not a prank."

With those words, everything stopped as Inko went silent.

"P-p-p-prove i-it," she replied with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Kacchan has never responded when you've said 'hello' to him since we found out I was quirkless."

Hearing that she broke down crying, unable to speak at all through the tears.

"At least I still have a chance to get into UA this year," Izuku said in hopes of cheering hi- _her_ mother up.

In response, she just pulled her son-turned-daughter in to a hug.

"At least I didn't die because I couldn't handle the sheer power."

"What!" Inko worriedly shouted.

"M-maybe I sh-shouldn't have told you that yet," he- s _he_ nervously replied.

A little while later, after All Might left, Inko finally calmed down and asked,"S-s-so t-th-this is permanent?"

"*deep breath* Yes. Yes, it is."

"Well then, there's a lot I need to tell you, and we need to shop for things like bras and tampons," said the elder Midoriya after several calming breaths.

* * *

XXX

* * *

The world was just against him today. First he was held up by the security at the San Antonio Airport and barely made it on his flight, then his flight was held up in Hong Kong, China by a villain attack, which made him miss the UA entrance exam and then, if that wasn't bad enough, he was told there had to be more than one person to miss the exam for them to hold secondary exams, which are twice as hard as the normal exam to make sure that they weren't wasting their time with anyone and to discourage anyone from missing it on purpose. Then if that was't bad enough, another villain attack kept him from eating anything for two hours and he had to skip breakfast to make it on time, which had been pointless, and so he hadn't had a chance to eat anything until noon and then someone spilled hot coffee on his favorite shirt and he had to go buy a new one because his stuff hadn't arrived as it was put on the wrong plane and they were shipping it so it wouldn't be arriving for another week, which was yet again put on pause with nowhere to eat nearby by another villain attack – seriously, how many villain attacks occur here in Musutafu?- which delayed him for another hour and by the time he got food it was three in the afternoon.

And he had had four major nosebleeds -FOUR- because of his quirk so he was a little light-headed and had horrible balance.

At least he was told that the secondary exam would be held in a week's time.

"Well, I should probably call and tell them I arrived safely."

Bzzz* *Bzzz* *Bzzz *****

"Might as well answer them.

"Hello?"

" _Hey, you there yet?"_

"Yes, I arrived safely. Please tell Mom and Dad."

"' _Kay. Will do."_

"Hello? Hey, you still there?" Checking his phone, he noticed that it was dead.

"Just my effing luck," he cursed.

Just then he walked into a green-haired girl.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Let me help you up," He said as he offered his hand.

"Um, y-y-you know y-y-you sp-sp-speaking English, right?" she asked with near flawless Enlish.

"Oh, umm, sorry. I don't speak Japanese very often so Iswitch if I don't pay attention. Sorry," the unlucky stranger said in Japanese. **(A/N: It's going to be in American grammar the entire time, English will only be spoken when specified.)**

"I-i-it's no problem," replied the damsel-on-the-floor.

"Here, let me help you up."

Once she took his offered hand, he noticed that she had an extremely strong grip- strong enough to nearly break his hand.

"Ahhh, that hurts, but I should have expected something would happen. At least no one shoved me onto you," he stated while massaging his injured hand.

"Let's go see the doctor and get your hand checked," said the ignored mother.

"Ahh, w-w-wh-what's your n-n-name?"

"Don't you know it's polite to offer your name when you ask? Ah, whatever, it may be different here.

"My name's Ryuu."

"M-m-mine is M-m-midoriya I-izuku," she said with the blush that was still unabated.

"What's your last name?" asked Inko.

"Oh, umm, Revenant. Revanant Ryuu," the ow-named Ryuu said.

"What's happened to your hand?" asked the boy-turned-girl.

"Oh, that was you. Is your quirk passive strength enmancement?"

"What do you mean?"

"You nearly crushed my hand when I helped you up."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Izuku exclaimed.

"It's alright.

"Hey, what is your quirk?"

"O-o-oh, umm. I'm not exactly sure. I-I-I w-w-was t-t-turned into a girl wh-wh-when I activated it."

"When'd you activate it then?"

"T-t-today."

"WHAT! You're like, my age and you just unlocked your quirk?! Have at least seen a quirkologist?"

"N-n-n-n-no," she responded with the very same blush that she had since she was bowled over.

"Wh-what's your quirk? I-i-if you don't mind me asking that is!"

"Nah, not at all. My quirk is an oddity though. If you don't mind me asking, when were you planning on seeing a quirkologist?"

"Umm, probably tomorrow. Now, what's your quirk?" she half asked, half demanded with an eager look and a barely-there blush on her face.

"My quirk is an amalgam type quirk, meaning it's multiple quirks working in harmony as one quirk. My quirk is called poltergeist. I'm normally intangible and can levitate, but I can solidify myself and possess stuff if I want to."

"What are the drawbacks?" she innocently questioned.

"If I overuse any aspect of my quirk I have a migraine and a major nosebleed. The more I overuse it, the worse they are. That's just what happens when it's overused in general. When I overuse specific aspects of it, other things happen, like I can't solidify at all for a day or two up to a week- in other words, I can't interact with the physical world during that time frame- or I can't really stand if I levitate too if I possess someone too long I turn into an actual poltergeist and go berserk."

"Wow, that's a really cool quirk! I wonder what mine is?" _Not really, but I gotta keep the act up so I don't give away All Might's secret,_ she thought.

"I'm quite certain it's some sort of strength enhancement as my hand can testify," Ryuu wryly replied.

"Can you show me your quirk?" she asked innocently.

"Umm, no, I'm overusing my soldification aspect right now," he said as he discreetly wiped his slightly bloody nose with a well-hidden tissue.

"What happens that's so bad it makes you want to stay tangible?" Inko asked.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Midoriya Inko, Izuku's mom!"

"It's alright but I wanna ask you something first, Izuku. Did you apply to UA and miss the entrance exam?" Ryuu asked having noticed a UA visitor pass hanging from her pocket.

"Y-y-yes," she said with a frown.

"Well, I got some good news for you. There's a makeup exam being held in a week.

"And to answer your question, when I use my solidification aspect, I increase my presence on this plane and increase my mass. In return, I have less mass afterwards and soI'm either so light I get carried away by the slightest breeze or I shrink."

By the end of his statement, he was mumbling with a blush on his face.

"Soo you shrink when you solidify for too long?"

"Yes," he muttered with a fire engine red blush.

"Alright, we're here!" declared Inko.

* * *

XXX

* * *

After her son-turned-daughter ran into a sandy-brown haired boy who looked kind of short, like shoulder height short- and she thought she was short!-, and fell down, he helped her up even though it seemed like she nearly crushed his hand and started up a conversation with her. So far though, they had mostly ignored her and didn't notice that they were on their way to the hospital for Izuku's yearly quirkology appointment.

Of course, Izuku probably forgot that she was supposed to have a quirkology appointment every year as she was quirkless so they just skipped them.

Now that they were here though, it was perfectly clear that they had almost completely ignored her and that depressed her.

"Mouuu, my little bo-girl makes a friend and forgets about me," she said while drawing circles in the dirt depressedly.

"I-I-I d-didn't forget about you I was just curious about a new quirk! Too, bad I forgot my quirk notebook," Izuku muttered.

"Umm, when exactly did your quirk manifest?"

"J-j-just t-this morning," she mumbled.

"Nani!"

Just then they rounded the final corner to the quirkology office in the hospital and were hailed by the Midoriya's family quirkologist.

"It's been a while Inko-san, Izuku-k- What happened to you Izuku!?"

"M-m-my quirk turned me into a girl when I unlocked it this morning, Jun-san" she said blushing under his surprised gaze.

"W-w-well, if you don't mind I'll run some tests so we can figure out what your base quirk is."After a few minutes worth of tests, he finally had the results the results they were waiting for.

"Alright, it seems you have two different quirks, which means you're a halfling. Both your quirks are strength enhancement which means that they work together because they're so similar. From what I can tell, one of your quirks is passive-active, which means that it has a passive form and an active form like most mutant type quirks quirk is based off of your intelligence as far as I can tell. The other is only active and is an emitter-type that is extremely similar to All Might's, but, as far as I can tell, it has more potential than his does, supposing that his quirk really is strength-enhancement."

"W-w-wow. that's amazing,"said Ryuu.

"Who, may I ask, are you, young man?"

"I'm Revenant Ryuu. You should remember me, Matsumoto Jun."

"Wait, you mean Yana-"

"No. I mean Revenant.I took my mother's last name"

"Why'd you change your last name then?"

"Same reason I have my quirk," he wryly replied.

"Ahh. Do they know?"

"Of course not! I just met them today!" exclaimed the shortest of the group.

"Well, at least let me take a look at your hand as an apology for blurting out one of your secrets in front of them."

With that, Jun used his quirk to heal Ryuu's crushed-but-functional hand by touching it with a glowing green hand( **Think medical ninjutsu from Naruto except touching the recipient)**.

"Ohhh, I didn't know youhad a healing quirk Jun-san!"

"It's pretty weak. It can heal up to a limb broken in two or three places depending on how bad it is, but that's it, and only one limb at a time. I can't heal the torso though."

"It's still pretty useful for a doctor."

"Yes. Yes, it is.

"I would be friends with Ryuu if I were you. He doesn't have many, but the ones he does have he would die for," Jun whispered to Izuku.

"I'll be calling my next patient over now. feel welcome to wait until afterwards to continue our conversation.

" Hagakure Tooru. Please come over here."

"Hey, Jun-kun," said the bubbly invisisble girl.

"Hmm, that's interesting," muttered ryuu.

XXX

"Hmm, that's interesting," I muttered as an opaque girl with orange hair and eyes with a broken arm wearing a light red short-sleeved shirt and denim shorts skipped towards us.

"This is Hagakure Tooru. She applied to UA but she had to miss the entrance exam because of an accident with her quirk."

"What is her quirk?" I asked.

"What!" they all shouted.

"You can't tell just by looking at her?!" Jun asked incredulously..

"Well, she's opaque, but I can see her. Should I not be able to?"

"What do I look like?! C'mon! Tell me what I look like!" she eagerly said as she bounced over and grabbed my shoulders with an eager look in her eyes.

"Ummm, You have very pale skin and orange hair as well as orange eyes. Overall, you look very pretty," I replied unsure of what just happened.

"What is your quirk?"

"My quirk is invisibility. Obviously I can't deactivate it," said the opaque, now blushing, girl.

Just then, I was hit with a minor nosebleed.

 _Shoot, I need some chocolate if I want to be able to find a place to stay before. At least waking up late was worth finding out that chocolate has a stronger effect on me than a normal person,_ I thought as I took care of the nosebleed.

"What's wrong?! Are you okay?!" demanded Tooru.

"Just my quirk's side effects. I'll be fine for another few hours if I can eat some chocolate. Long enough to find a place to stay.

"Jun, do you happen to know the nearestplace I can get a chocolate bar?" I asked with an underlying sense of urgency.

"Oh, I have some right here. Catch," he said as he threw a _Herzey's_ king-size chocolate bar at me.

"So when did you find out about the chocolate thing?" Jun asked me as I ate the chocolate bar.

"Just yesterday actually. I was having problems maintaining my solidity around three in the afternoon and decided to eat some chocolateand myproblems went away."

"So, is it because of the chocolate itself, or the effect choclate has?" asked Jun as he pulled out a pen and pad of paper.

"You asking because you have to or because you want to find out what makes my quirk tick?"

"Both actually."

"Come on, tell us! Tell us!" cheered Izuku and Tooru.

"Alright. * sigh* It's because how I'm feeling affects how long I can increase my presence on this plane of existence."

"What do you mean 'plane of existence'?"/"Can you explain why exactly you can seeme?" Izukuand Tooru exclaimed at the same time.

"I am able to see people's spirits. At least, that's the best guess we have. I'm able to see them because my quirk- called poltergeist, Tooru- grants me the abilities a ghost would have as well as what a poltergeist would.

"Does that answer your questions. I need to find a place to stay for the week."

"Yes, it does," Inko replied. "You could stay at our apartment for the week if you'll help out with some chores in return."

"K-kaa-chan! We met him just today! Why would you invite him to live with us!?" Izuku choked out with a red face.

"Well, if he's really a Revenant, then I know his mother, and I would like to talk toher. It's been years since I last heard from her," Inko responded with a grin and the beginnings of happy tears in her eyes.

"Oh, sure. If I can borrow someone's phone and call my parents that is 'cause mine died earlier."

"Sure thing," Jun said as he handed over his phone.

"What? They know my number well enough that they'll definitely answer," he explained in response to the stares he was getting.

beep* * beep* * be-click*

" _Hello? Ju, is that you?"_ asked a feminine voice in English.

"No, mom. It's me, Ryuu. I'm using Jun's phone because mine died earlier."

" _Ohh, that scared us. We probably should have guessed that the call ended because it died and not because you were attacked by a villain."_

"Well I've been pretty lucky in that regard. Had a few close calls, which made me miss the UA entrance exam, but I've not been involved in any of the attacks thankfully."

" _Well, how has Jun been doing, sweetie?"_

"He's been doing fine. So far very successful from what I've seen.

"Do you, by any chance, know Inko Midoriya?"

" _Yes, I told yoou about Midori-chan back before you got your quirk. Don't you remember her?"_

"Wait! You mean that skinny woman is the same person as the slightly plump woman standing in front of me?!"

" _How about I text her and you see if her phone rings?"_

"Sure thing."

" _Alright, I love you."_

"Love you too, Mom. Give the others a hug for me. Bye."

" _Bye."_

click*

A few seconds passed before-

 **Missouri Smash** *

Inko's phone rang.

"Oh my! It looks like Yuki has texted me about letting you stay for the school year as your godmother and Aunt."

"All right then. It's settled. I'm staying with you for the school year."

"Why do your eyes look off?" Tooru innocently asked.

"I wear contact lenses."

' _Please don't ask why. Please don't ask why._ I thought as I crossed my fingers behind my back.

As if I had jinxed myself, she asked, "Why?"

"Because I need them to see and to hide my eyes my quirk," I automatically responded.

"Why for your quirk?" she asked with the dreaded cute-and-innocent tilt of the head that all girls seem to do when curious about something they really want to know about without really wanting to know about it.

 _Gosh. This girl is going to be a pain in the ass, isn't she?_ I thought before reluctantly answering her question.

"I wear them for my quirk because I don't want to scare little kids," I said dejectedly because I don't like admitting it.

"Why do you respond even when you look like you don't want to?"

"Because my quirk type makes it very hard to lie, and habit makes me answer the questions."

"Ohh."

"Alright, I think it's time we head to the apartment and get you settled, Ryuu," Inko intervened.

' _Thank you, Inko-oba( **Aunt Inko** **(Obaa means granny/grandma)the O makes it more respectful** **)**! You're the best,_ I thought, dancing mentally.

"Ooh! Ooh **!** Why don't you come with us so you know where we live and can hang out this week?!" requested Izuku.

"Sure!" Hagakure quickly and cheerfully replied. A bit too quickly for my tastes, but who am I to judge?

' _Noooo! This can't be happening!'_ I thought with a cloud of depression descending over my head.

"Something wrong, Ryuu?" Inko asked.

"No, not at all," I cheerily replied.

"If you say so," she replied skeptically.

"Well, as pleasant as this little reunion may be, I have work to do, so I'm going to have to politely ask that you all leave now," Jun politely stated.

* * *

xxx

* * *

On the way to the apartment we met a guy with heterochromatic hair and eyes named Todoroki Shouto.

It seems that he took a liking to the girl I was quickly coming to see as a sister.

"I've got my eyes on you," I muttered to him as we walked away after a small talk during which Izuku found out that he got into UA on reccomendation.

"It seems that we've met yet another future classmate. I wonder if it's my bad luck or just chance," I mutter as we continued to walk to the Midoriya's apartment with Izuku and Tooru talking with each other. At least, Tooru was talking to Izuku anyways.

* * *

XXX

* * *

 _I can't believe someone can see me!,_ I thought.

 _Ever since preschool, I thought no one would be able to see me ever again because I was invisible to everyone, including myself._

 _Then, when I'm fifteen, I meet someone who can see me. I really want to know why he can see me though. What's so special about him that he can see me? What is it about him that makes me want to know all this?_

 _He's an enigma I want to solve. Why, though? It's not just how he can see me. If it was that alone, I would only want to know what exactly it is about his quirk that let's him see me._

 _Raaaaagh! Why am I so curious about him?!_

"So what are you thinking about, Hagakure-san?"

"I'm not thinking about anything! What made you think that?!" I asked in a slight panic.

"Well, when you just stopped talking mid-sentence, it was quite obvious you were thinking about something."

"I-I-I was th-th-thinking about… Ramen! Yeah, r-ramen."

' _Whew, that was close.'_

"Alright I get that you don't want to talk about it in front of others. We'll just talk about it back home."

"Alright. You win."

"Yay!"

* * *

XXX

* * *

"Yay!" I cheered as we walked down the street not far from my home..

' _This gender-change thing is comin' in handy already. Maybe that period thing Kaa-chan was telling me about won't be too bad.'_

Just then, we arrived at the apartment and saw All might in his civvie form.

"Ahh, young Izuku. I need to talk to you."

"Sure thing.

"Kaa-chan, I'll be talking with my trainer over there."

I head around the corner with All Might, and I ask, "What's up?"

"I see that you're adjusting well."

"Yeah. What about it?"

"It seems that the changes have benefitted you. You've been less shy since your gender was swapped."

"Really?"

"Yes. And you've been stuttering less."

"I haven't noticed. Wait. Have you been following me?" I asked suspiciously.

"No, I was at the hospital for my annual visit to Recovery Girl and I overheard you all talking."

"Oh, Okay."

"Now, what I came to tell you about is who caused the gender change to start. Their name was Ranma and their quirk caused them to change genders when hot or cold water was dumped on them, differing depending on the temperature of the water. It combined with One for All and mutated causing what happened to us."

"Oh. That's actually pretty cool."

* * *

XXX * meanwhile*

* * *

Heeeelp! I can't escape it!

All right, deep breaths.

I unsolidified myself on accident because I was surprised by Tooru suddenly appearing out of nowhere and putting her hand on my shoulder and now I'm tiny and flying away from her because she can apparently touch me while I'm intangible.

I repeat, HELP!

 **Dammit, Ryuu, I was sitting against the fourth wall when you broke it! Be more careful of when you break it!**

Sorry, I'm kinda panicking right now.

"Aha! Got ya!" Tooru said as she caught me, surprising me out of my moment of distraction.

"How can you touch me right now, dammit!? Are you using cheat codes right now?" I ask suspiciously

* * *

XXX

* * *

Achoo*

"You better not be coming down with a cold because you disintegrated your wall last night, Tomura. You still have to fix it."

"Shove off, Kurogiri. I'm busy playing super crash bro.s."

"Why you-"

* * *

XXX

* * *

"What? No! This is real life. You can't use cheat codes in real life!"

"Then how-

"It's probably because of your quirk being similar to mine. In other words, we are both tethered loosely to this plane of existence, and we can both change which plane we are also tethered to to some degree, changing whether light passes through you or you produce light, in your case, and in my case, which plane I'm tethered to, like this plane or the spiritual plane for example," I explain to her.

"So is that also why you can see me?"

"Probably. What all does your quirk do?"

"It makes me onvisible and allows me to produce light as you mentioned, but it also let's me condense light into lasers.

"What about yours?"

"It lets me fly, become intangible, and possess people for two to ten minutes depending on how I'm feeling and how much their resisting, as I mentioned earlier, but it also gives me two more personalities and forms.

"In spirit form,- this form- I can solidify easiest and am much more sociable than when in my other two forms. In my ghost form as I call it, I can fly around really well and change my size without notice, but I have a hard time interacting with this plane of existence. In my poltergeist form, I'm second-strongest but I'm prone to going berserk and hurting everything around me that moves or makes sound. When all three of me work together, though, is when it gets terrifying. I call it planeswalker mode because I can walk the planes as easily as you breathe right now, but it only happens when all three of me work together, most commonly protecting what we view as ours. At least, that's what they tell me anyways.

"Now, can you please at least loosen your grip on me? It's getting hard to breathe."

"O-oh, sure," she shakily replied.

"That's a lot to take in," she says as she loosens her grip on me.

"I know."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that when I go intangible, it creates a field around whatever I'm touching that is less than approximately twice my normal mass."

Just then Inko-oba came into the living room and Tooru shoved me into the back pocket of her denim shorts and sat down without thinking.

"Oh, where'd Ryuu go, Tooru? I thought he was in here with you," I could barely hear Inko say through the fabric and Tooru's surprisingly plump derriere.

At least, her sitting on me didn't hurt at all.

"He left just a moment ago. I didn't see where he went ."

"Oh, it's alright I'll just check outside then," Inko said as Tooru started wiggling on top of me a bit.

"Okay," At that I heard the door open and close, and she stood and pulled me out of her pocket.

"Sorry. I did that without thinking," she told me with a slight blush adorning her face.

' _Huh, that blush makes her look kinda cute. Where did that come from?!'_ I thought.

"Did you like it?" she asked quietly as her blush got worse,"Y-y-yeah," I replied with a blush just as bad as hers. "Did you?"

"Y-y-yes," she sad quiet enough that I barely heard her.

* * *

XXX

* * *

"So Just call me Toshinori or Yagi when I'm in this form."

"Whew, I'm lucky they bought me just saying you were my personal trainer."

"Indeed, that's why I told you my name without you asking me about it."

"Excuse me, Have either of you two seen Ryuu?" Inko asked as she came out of the first-floor apartment.

"Hmm? No, we haven't. Why are you looking for him?" Izuku replied.

"I was going to show him his room but I can't find him now."

"Well he did say that when he overused his quirk he may shrink. Why don't you try calling for him?"

"Good Idea Izu," Inlo responded as she left to go back inside.

* * *

XXX

* * *

"Oh I found Ryuu, Inko-san," Tooru said as Inko entered the room again, "He overused his quirk and shrank, which is why I didn't know where he went earlier."

"Oh my. Well how about you follow me and bring him with you?"

"Sure thing Inko-san," she replies as she gets up to follow her with me in hand.

"You do realize that I could fly so you don't have to carry me?" I point out to her.

"Well what if I like carrying you in my hand?" she replied.

"* sigh* Fine. Not like I can do anything about it," I say, resigned to my fate of being stuck in her hand for the time being.

"Alright, Ryuu, this is your room. It doesn't have much and you may not have your stuff yet, but Izuku's old clothes should fit you just fine," Inko-oba said as she opened the door to a rather spartan room, decorated with white walls a metal-frame bed with white sheets, pillows, and blanket.

"Alright! Thanks!" I say in gratitude.

* * *

XXX

* * *

 *** OMAKE***

"I'm sorry but we don't have any room at the apartment. Maybe you caould stay with Hagakure-san?" Inko says to me

Just then I become tiny and completely tangible, spewing a glowing blue substance from my mouth.

"I'll take very good care of him, Midori-Kaachan!" Tooru says as she grabs me and shoves me in a pocket. At least, I think it was a pocket…

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it. I'll be updating this story monthly so keep your eyes peeled next month for the next chapter of "Hearts of Gold, Wills of Steel."** **(A/N from the Future: Sorry, I'm only going to post when I can and/or feel like it. Sorry.)**

 **See ya,**

 **Plus Ultra!**


	2. IMPORTANT AN!

**Okay, looking over my chapter, I realized that it was absolutely horrible and that my rough draft was way better than the finished product(sadly I deleted it already), and realized I should tear it down and make it better, put more details in and better explanations(like demonstrations).**

 **I will post anew "chapter" on this when I finish the revamped story along with it's title. I aim to do so on Christmas though, so that's just a formality and to alert any who miss this.**

 **See ya, and I hope I can make this story look plus ultra when I'm through with it.**


	3. IMPORTANT Question

Um, so I've been thinking, should I jut continue this as a crackfic, since I wrote it well hyper and it was not as serious as intended? Please respond to this however you can or wish, be it review or PM.

Edit:Thanks for the feedback all of you. I'm working on the second chapter now, and I'll put it in the second chapter under the A/N from the first post. Thank you all for reading my sub-par story.


End file.
